What is innocence?
by Kierany9
Summary: What is innocence? Innocence can mean not doing something wrong. It can mean not knowing about something. But in this case, it can mean having a clean and pure state of mind. Too pure, perhaps. So pure that everything is twisted. And when that innocence is shattered, all hell will break loose.


What is innocence? Innocence can mean not doing something wrong. It can mean not knowing about something. But in this case, it can mean having a clean and pure state of mind. Too pure, perhaps. So pure that everything is twisted. And when that innocence is shattered, all hell will break loose.

* * *

"Playtime begins in ten seconds!" boomed a squeaky voice.

All the children ran across the grassy field. Paul had a lollipop and hit his slightly overweight friend with it. His friend laughed and Paul hit him again. And again, and again, until he doubled over in laughter and couldn't get up. He skipped towards three of his best friends: one good at running, one good at hiding and one good at healing their boo-boos if they got hurt.

"Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Yay!" they said, their faces beaming with delight

"If you touch the rainbows or the bubbles, you lose!"

The three ran away and Paul followed them with his rainbow-shooting trumpet. The nice guy who runs fast was the first to be found. The boy ran Paul quickly got him in a corner.

"Ok, you got me. Don't make me laugh!"

Paul got out his bubble gun and pointed it at the boy's face.

"No...no...no!"

Paul let out a stream of bubbles into his face and he started laughing like a maniac and collapsed in laughter. He was crying with laughter trying to reach for the box of depressant pills to stop laughing. Paul raised his arms high into the air and let a massive rainbow blast around him. The rainbows made him cry of laughter so much. Paul just hoped he wouldn't get any boo-boos. So he skipped away in search of his other two friends.

Within less than a minute he ran into an invisible wall that flickered. His hiding friend was infront of him. He got out his trumpet and sent rainbows in his general direction. He heard a noise under the stairs. It was just someone else. Or was it? He spat out a couple of rainbows and the disguise fell off. His friend's face beamed with joy as rainbows flew out of his trumpet, covering him with a multicoloured glow. He started laughing and soon collapsed. Now to find the boo-boo healer.

Paul walked across the roof, looking for his friend. Just then, he saw him in the sandy play pit. The boo-boo healer was with his overweight friend, healing his boo-boos some bad man had inflicted.

"Rainbows away!" yelled Paul, dropping down from the roof, spraying rainbows on the two. The fat friend spun his massive Super Soaker and started spraying Paul. The fat man immunized himself to laughter but Paul managed to separate the healer from his friend and he was no longer immune. The rainbows and water continued to clash, until they both burst into laughter. Paul easily stayed up but his friends collapsed in laughter. Suddenly, Paul heard a loud noise behind him. It was his hiding friend with a pretty gold watch, trying to sneak up behind him and make him laugh with a pair of plastic scissors. Paul smacked him in the face with a lollipop and he burst into laughter, collapsing onto the floor. Paul then saw another friend building an automatic lego-mounted water gun. Paul ran towards him, trumpet in hand. The constructor ran away as Paul covered the building in rainbows. The construtor then got out a small water gun and tried to make Paul laugh more. Paul then launched a long-range bubble, making him laugh all the way back to his lego boo-boo healer but he collapsed in laughter a few steps away. He then started blowing rainbows over all the dull buildings.

"Playtime ends in 30 seconds."

Paul was sad. He couldn't make people happy anymore. He heard someone behind him. He saw his nice black friend charging at him with a broom. Paul hit him with bubbles and rainbows and wind blasts but he still got hit in the face and started laughing. But then, he felt something on his face. His face felt hot and warm and had something runny on it. He tried to get it off, but accidentally tore off his face. What he saw was...horrifying.

* * *

The pyro stood in the middle of a town. It was completely on fire. His nice friend was a lot taller than he had thought and was on fire, running away from Paul.

Wait...

The demoman fell to the ground, not breathing. He walked across the town, treading on some glasses. He looked at his lollipop. It was an axe. His trumpet wasn't a trumpet that spat rainbows, but some foul instrument that spat fire. He dropped his flamethrower and collapsed to the floor in tears. He then thought about his friends. What had he done to them?

* * *

"Mission begins in ten seconds!" boomed the announcer.

All the mercenaries ran across the barren wasteland, preparing to defend the control point in an old mining town. The pyro hacked away at an enemy heavy with his fire axe. The heavy screamed in pain as blood poured out of his abdomen. Paul hit him again. And again, and again, until the heavy's head came off with one definitive swipe. He then ran towards the enemy medic, scout and spy.

"HUDDUH!"

"Mon dieu! The pyro is coming!" screamed the spy.

"HUDUUUUUH!"

The three split up, hoping to be the last to burn a fiery death. The scout ran into a building and hid around a corner. He suddenly heard a raspy and masked breathing. It was the pyro. The thing dashed towards him and got him stuck in a corner. He dropped his scattergun, which was trodden on by the pyro.

"Ok, you got me. Have mercy! HAVE MERCY!"

The pyro got out his Scorch Shot and pointed it at the boy's face.

"No...no...NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The pyro tilted his head and shot the scout in the face. The shot penetrated his jaw and some of his head. The shot evaporated all of the water inside his mouth, leaving his tounge dry. Before long, it caught fire. The more humid parts of his mouth began to melt, causing the flesh on his cheeks to flow downwards. The dryer parts began to burn intensely. He fell on the floor as the rest of his head caught on fire. The scout cried and screamed as he tried to reach for the nearest medicpack, his hands and face sticking as the skin melted off. His earpiece was melting and the boiling plastic was flowing into his auditory canal. The plastic was setting inside his ear, flooding the sensitive organ with burning plastic. He yelled in pain as his ear filled up and the auditory nerve was crushed by the expanding plastic. He looked behind him one more time and saw the pyro perform the Armageddon Taunt. He screamed one more time before his flesh and tissue was burnt away. He tried to catch his breath but the air inside his burning mouth was toxic and foul. He then collapsed, either in pain or CO poisoning. The pyro then seeked out the spy and medic

Within less than a minute he ran into an invisible wall that flickered. The RED spy was infront of him. The spy ran under the stairs in fear as the pyro doused the area with his flames. His dead ringer was out of cloak and he heard a massive noise and appeared, so he disguised himself. The pyro wasn't fooled and scorched him with his flames. The spy ran off as fast as he could. He picked up a fallen weapon and a medium medipack. His dead ringer was at full cloak. Excellent! He dropped a flaming corpse, extinguishing his clothes and ran away. He hadn't been hurt that badly, thank goodness.

The pyro scanned the area below, looking for the pesky enemy medic. He then saw the German healing the overweight heavy. The pyro grabbed his flamethrower.

"HUDDUH!" yelled the pyro, dropping down from the roof, spraying hot flames on the two. The heavy spun his minigun, shooting at the pyro.

"Charge me, doc!"

The heavy was Ubercharged but the pyro airblasted the medic away, ending the Ubercharge. The pyro then scorched the heavy's clothes, skin and face. The fat russian screamed as his hands became numb. His skin was cooked and he felt the heat spread. His muscular tissue was incinerated and the minigun dropped. The pyro then burnt the rest of his body, resulting in similar fourth-degree burns. The medic ran, but was stopped in his tracks by a shot from the Scorch Shot. The minigun had hurt the pyro, but not too much. Suddenly, the pyro heard a loud noise behind him. It was the spy with his dead ringer and knife. He chopped the French assassin's legs off before sending boiling flames into his face. The spy screamed as his balacava caught fire and stuck to his face. He tore at the mask to take it off but he only tore off his skin. Within a minute, he was dead. The pyro noticed an engineer building a mini-sentry so he ran off towards the turret before it could be complete. The engineer stared in shock as his creation was burn to a crisp. The pyro looked at him and tilted his head, like a pet dog would do when hungry for a treat. The pyro then ran towards him with his flamethrower as fast as he could. The engineer panicked and backpedalled, shooting the thing with his pistol. Seeing it wasn't doing much, the engineer turned around and ran away. He felt the Scorch Shot land on his back. It hurt terribly, but he was so close to his dispenser. The fire spread through his body, on both the inside and outside. The air around him filled with the scent of his own burning flesh. An intense and prolonged heat burned his insides, blood, acids and other bodily substances evaporating and exiting the body due to the hole inside. The shot had penetrated his lungs as he felt his breath smell of cooked flesh. As he clutched his dispenser, begging for it to be full, he looked at the gague. Empty. He saw the enemy spy walking away. He then collapsed, killed by oxygen starvation.

"Mission ends in thirty seconds."

* * *

"Aaaargh!" screamed the soldier, rocket-jumping out of the flaming building. He landed, fatally wounded, but alive. He looked up and saw the pyro kneeled down with his Scorch Shot. The thing got up turned towards the soldier.

"No...don't kill me! NO! DON'T KILL ME!"

The pyro, now maskless was hideous. His face was melted beyond comprehension. His eyes were red and bloodshot. Several burn wounds were all over his face, his skin dry and flaky in those places. Dried blood was everywhere. His face expressed pain and nothing else. He was just like his victims: numb, deformed and in agony. The pyro raised his scorch shot. He put in a flare, closed his eyes and smiled. Then he fired.

One shot was all it took to end his own, miserable, life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Because if you didn't, pyro is coming for you. What is it with me and dark stories?**


End file.
